MENDUA HATI?
by Morena L
Summary: Aku tidak tahu jika aku bisa mendua hati darinya, padahal ketika berjanji di depan altar aku telah bersumpah hanya dia yang kucintai. Namun hal yang paling tidak kusangka adalah, ternyata dia juga mendua hati dariku/ Dedicated for my beloved sister, Kristy/ Jika berkenan silakan RnR


MENDUA HATI?

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma minjam tokoh-tokohnya aja

Story by Morena L

Dedicated for my beloved sister, Kristy

Warning: AU, OOC typo, minim dialog, dldr

.

.

_Aku tidak tahu jika aku bisa mendua hati darinya, padahal ketika berjanji di depan altar aku telah bersumpah hanya dia yang kucintai. Namun hal yang paling tidak kusangka adalah, ternyata dia juga mendua hati dariku. _

.

.

Namaku Haruno Sakura, salah, maksudku, Uchiha Sakura. Seorang wanita yang telah berusia 25 tahun. Margaku telah berubah sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Uchiha Sasuke. Pria inilah yang telah menjadikan aku miliknya. Bisa menjadi kekasihnya merupakan suatu anugrah untukku. Kami berpacaran sejak SMA, masih terekam dalam ingatanku wajah-wajah tak percaya saat melihat Sasuke menggenggam erat tanganku menuju ke kelas kami.

Bagaimana mungkin semua orang tidak heran? Aku yang biasa-biasa ini bisa berpacaran dengan seseorang yang bisa dibilang paling diincar oleh semua wanita. Bukannya merendahkan diri sendiri namun banyak orang yang mencibirku. Aku selalu diolok-olok karena berdada rata, wajah tidak cantik, tubuh tidak memiliki lekuk-lekuk mematikan layaknya gitar Spanyol, bahkan dahiku ini sangat lebar. Hal yang bisa dibanggakan dariku adalah kepandaianku. Yah, aku dengar sih dahi lebar adalah tanda orang yang cerdas.

Segala macam sumpah serapah berdatangan saat aku dan Sasuke resmi berpacaran. Ada yang bilang kalau hubungan kami ini tidak akan bertahan lama, Sasuke pasti akan cepat bosan denganku, aku akan segera dicampakkan Sasuke, atau aku pasti menggunakan mantra untuk mendapatkan dia. Aku berusaha menulikan telinga dari semua hinaan itu. Walau begitu, masih banyak kok yang mendukung kami.

Nyatanya setelah lima tahun berpacaran, akhirnya kami mengucapkan janji setia seumur hidup di hadapan Tuhan. Berjanji satu sama lain akan terus saling mencintai dan mendukung dalam segala hal. Aku mencintainya dan begitu pun dengan Sasuke.

Tak pernah kubayangkan sedikit pun jika aku akan mendua hati. Tidak setia pada janjiku sendiri. Hatiku secara perlahan-lahan direbut oleh seorang yang bukan suamiku. Semua terjadi begitu saja tanpa kuketahui, aku tidak sadar telah terseret pada pusaran arus yang memabukkan ini. Akal sehatku seolah tidak berguna lagi. Aku mencintai Sasuke, sungguh, aku sangat mencintai suamiku itu. Namun, hal gila telah terjadi.

Dia pemilik mata yang sama tajamnya dengan suamiku. Mata yang sanggup membius siapa saja, mata yang sanggup membuatmu tidak berkutik sedikit pun. Saat menatap mata itu aku seolah lupa dengan sekelilingku, aku lupa jika aku telah memiliki seorang cinta. Aku terbius, aku terjebak, aku terseret dalam sandiwara ini. Saat dia menyentuhkan tangan ke pipiku, aku tersentak. Sasuke tidak pernah menyentuhku selembut ini. Dia mengobrak-abrik hatiku dan membuatku bimbang.

Aku memujanya seperti aku memuja suamiku. Merasakan hembusan nafasnya sungguh membuatku terlena. Aku kehilangan kewarasan hanya dengan menatapnya saja. Waktu seolah tidak cukup jika aku sedang bersamanya. Aku sungguh-sungguh menjadi budak dari kebimbanganku sendiri.

Kini aku bertanya, apakah benar hatiku hanya untuk Sasuke? Apakah benar cintaku ini hanya untuk Sasuke? Aku seorang wanita yang tidak setia. Aku membohongi diri, meyakinkan diri bahwa ini semua hanya sementara. Apa aku yang mulai bosan dengan kebersamaanku dengan Sasuke sehingga mendua hati seperti ini?

Sasuke…

Sasuke…

Sasuke…

Nama ini tidak lagi mendominasi pikiranku. Sudah ada nama lain yang mulai kusenandungkan. Kerinduanku pada Sasuke mulai tergantikan. Debaran jantungku mulai kurasakan pada dia. Oh Tuhan, kenapa bisa seperti ini? Apakah hanya sampai di sini kesetiaanku untuk suamiku? Aku wanita rapuh yang telah jatuh dalam gejolak akibat pria lain.

Sampai kapan bisa kusembunyikan semua ini? Aku begitu merasa bersalah setiap berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Aku ingin Sasuke menahanku, mencegahku, dan menghalangiku jatuh dalam kegilaan yang kuciptakan sendiri. Namun hal ini tidak terjadi. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mencegahku. Aku terjatuh semakin dalam dan sulit untuk merangkak keluar.

Akhirnya aku tahu kenapa Sasuke membiarkanku jatuh. Suamiku ... juga mendua hati.

.

000

.

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, pria mapan yang berusia 25 tahun. Aku menikah dua tahun yang lalu dengan Haruno Sakura. Sebelum menikah kami sudah berpacaran selama lima tahun. Semua orang seperti tersengat arus listrik ketika mendengar aku memacarinya.

Kenapa harus dia? _Simple_ saja, aku mencintainya. Dia berdada rata? Terus kenapa? Aku juga tidak suka yang berdada besar, _kok_. Wajahnya tidak cantik? Memang. Tapi dia memiliki sorot mata yang sangat meneduhkan dan wajah yang tidak membosankan. Tubuhnya tidak bagus? Buka mata kalian lebar-lebar bokongnya itu sangat _sexy_. Lagipula aku tidak menjadikannya kekasih karena fisik semata. Aku bukan orang yang sempurna seperti yang diumbar semua orang. Aku orang yang membosankan, pemaksa, egois, rapuh, dan masih banyak sifat burukku yang lain. Dia mengetahui semua itu dan menerimaku apa adanya. Buatku itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatku mencintainya.

Masih jelas dalam ingatanku tangis bahagianya saat kami bersumpah sehidup semati di hadapan Tuhan. Aku begitu mencintai semua yang ada pada dirinya. Dia telah mengajarkan banyak hal kepadaku selama saat-saat kebersamaan kami.

Akan tetapi, aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan jatuh pada pesona lain selain Sakura. Aku tidak tahu jika aku bisa terbius karena kehadiran sosok lainnya. Sosok yang membuatku terjerat dan jatuh cinta lagi.

Rambutnya yang gelap dan begitu mirip denganku. Kulitnya yang bersih dan begitu halus. Pandangan matanya yang begitu lembut saat menatapku, sungguh membuatku terlena. Aku begitu terhanyut saat membelai kulit lembutnya, bahkan kulit Sakura pun tidak selembut ini.

Aku seperti kehilangan kewarasanku saat dengan perlahan dia juga menyentuh tanganku. Seketika itu aku tersadar kalau aku telah jatuh cinta padanya dan menghianati hatiku yang hanya untuk Sakura. Matanya yang begitu indah sangat menjeratku. Mata ini tidak kalah indahnya dengan mata Sakura. Mata yang bagaikan batu mulia, rambut gelap yang sepertiku, kulit yang sangat lembut, melihatnya sungguh meneduhkan hatiku.

Aku tahu aku tak boleh menduakan Sakura seperti ini. Sakura yang telah ada di sisiku selama bertahun-tahun, menemaniku dalam susah dan senang. Tapi pesonanya sungguh sangat sulit untuk ditolak. Sakura dan dirinya bagaikan sisi yang bertolak belakang, namun aku mencintai keduanya. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Sakura dan beralih pada dia, begitu juga sebaliknya, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan dia untuk bersama dengan Sakura seorang. Aku suami yang telah beralih hati dari istrinya. Aku seorang laki-laki yang tidak sanggup menolak kelembutan sosok lain selain istriku.

Aku terjerat dalam permainan yang kubuat sendiri. Aku berharap Sakura menarikku keluar dari lumpur menjerat ini, karena aku sendiri pun tidak mampu melepaskan diri. Semakin aku memberontak, maka semakin dalam aku terperosok.

Akhirnya aku tahu kenapa Sakura tidak mengeluarkanku. Dia pun terjerat hati pada sosok lain.

.

000

.

"Astaga! Sakura! Teme! Kami ini tamu. Kenapa kami dicuekin seperti ini?" teriak Naruto tidak sabar.

"Hn. _Mendokusei_." Shikamaru ikut menggerutu dan kemudian memejamkan lagi matanya. Sepertinya bukan ide buruk tidur sebentar di ruang tamu milik Sasuke ini.

"_FOREHEAAAAAAADDDDD_! Astaga, kalian benar-benar tidak menghormati kami yang datang, ya." Ino juga akhirnya ikut berteriak saking kesalnya.

"Oh, kalian, ya. Maaf, aku dan Sasuke-_kun_ tidak bermaksud seperti itu," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum geli.

Sasuke hanya menatap teman-temannya itu sebentar dan akhirnya menunduk lagi menatap sesuatu yang ada dalam dekapannya sambil tersenyum penuh sayang. "Hn. Jangan berisik kalian. Nanti putriku terbangun."

Naruto, Sai, Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Temari, Gaara, dan Kankurou _sweatdrop _seketika. Mereka sudah meluangkan waktu untuk mengunjungi Sakura yang baru melahirkan anak kembar malah diacuhkan seperti ini.

"Sasuke-_kun,_ gantiaaaann, aku mau menggendong Hikari-_chan_ juga," ujar Sakura manja.

"Hn. Sini berikan Rei padaku."

Semuanya kembali menatap tak percaya saat Sasuke dan Sakura saling bertukar untuk menggendong anak kembar mereka. Pasangan suami-istri ini kembali tenggelam pada kekaguman mereka terhadap makhluk-makhluk mungil yang baru dilahirkan Sakura seminggu yang lalu itu.

Uchiha Rei. Anak pertama yang dilahirkan Sakura. Fisiknya merupakan _fotocopy _sang ayah. Baik rambut, mata, dan wajahnya, semua menyerupai Sasuke. Tetapi jika sudah menangis akan sama berisiknya dengan sang ibu.

Uchiha Hikari. Dilahirkan tujuh menit setelah kakaknya lahir. Rambutnya gelap seperti Sasuke namun memiliki mata seperti Sakura, wajahnya juga lebih menyerupai sang ayah. Sangat tenang dan jarang menangis.

Jika sudah bersama dengan anak-anak mereka, maka baik Sakura maupun Sasuke sama-sama melupakan hal lainnya. Rei dan Hikari telah menjerat kedua orangtuanya. Mereka tetap tidak mempedulikan sahabat-sahabat yang telah datang berkunjung dan lebih memilih berlama-lama mengagumi karya terbaik ciptaan Tuhan yang kini ada dalam dekapan mereka. Ketika pertama kali melihat putranya Sakura seperti merasa jatuh cinta lagi. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke, ketika melihat putrinya rasanya seperti ia telah dua kali jatuh cinta. Dan saat melihat anak mereka yang lainnya, mereka seperti merasa telah dilengkapi. Inilah hal yang menyebabkan mereka mendua hati.

.

.

.

Fin

AN:

Sedang bosan sehingga terciptalah fict ini. Wkwk.. Yang nunggu TR sabar ya, masih dalam proses, semoga bisa kelar dalam beberapa hari ini.

Oh ya fict ini kupersembahkan untuk kakakku tersayang Kristy-nee yang sudah berangsur membaik kesehatannya.

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fict ini. Bersedia memberikan review?


End file.
